3 AM
by Snaperipper
Summary: Coming home late one night to nightmares and fear, Hermione is questioned about her return. This is my response to FlashFiction Friday for Facebook Group Harmony & Co. Challenge.


OK, so I am pretty much stuck on this ship right now. I hope that you enjoy it!

3AM

Number twelve Grimmauld place was quiet this time of morning. She was early returning home from her trip to Australia to visit her parents, but she couldn't bear to wait another whole day for another international portkey before coming back. She had left her heart behind when she left their home two weeks before and wouldn't be whole again until she could see them again.

The last two weeks had been difficult, not only was she missing her loves, but she was also trying to bridge the gap between her parents and herself.

She had managed to reverse the memory charm on them following the battle of Hogwarts and with the help of Harry explained her reasoning behind going to such drastic measures to protect them, not sending them to Australia as she had told the boys, but having them relocate to the United States for a short period of time. Now faced with their true pasts and their believed past, they were having a hard time reconciling what she did and her part in a war that she would have never been involved in if they had just told the witch that came to the door that they weren't buying what she was selling.

Upon returning from the United States her parents had decided that instead of trying to integrate themselves back into British society and refusing to remain across the pond, they would begin anew in Australia, somewhere they had always wanted to visit. It would also put distance between themselves and their daughter while she helped to rebuild the magical community and they tried to forgive her for the transgression of using her magic against them.

Following the return of Harry and Hermione to the Wizarding world, they set about trying to put the pieces together of their lives, while working to save those that were unable to save that had no choice in following a madman. Those that had been ruthlessly used as pawns between two masters to win a war that should have been fought and completed over 20 years prior.

Because of their sense of fairness, their sense of justice in a senseless war, they were not the most popular of people amongst their friends and peers and that had managed to destroy what the war and the last seven years of their lives had been unable to. It had broken up The Golden Trio and the friendships and family of the Weasleys's for Harry and Hermione.

Leaving her shoes by the door and her beaded bag on the worn table in the kitchen she looked around remembering all of the meals that she had shared with friends and mentors and it made her shake her head to dispel the gloomy thoughts of not seeing them again due to circumstances that she could not change and some that she would not change. Not wanting to wake anyone so early in the day, instead of making a cup of tea, she reached into the cold box and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice to pour herself a glass when she heard a terrified scream. Fearful of dropping the pitcher, she placed it on the counter and took off at a run for the stairs.

Panting and out of breath, she reached the top of the topmost landing where the family bedrooms lay and heard a deep voice softly pleading for someone to wake up as he continued to scream and cry and call out her name.

Rushing to the door of the bedroom that had been left open, she looked inside and saw Severus holding Harry in his arms, brushing the young man's hair from his eyes and talking softly to him.

"Hush Harry, Hermione is fine, you saved her, she is fine, she is coming home tomorrow and we'll be together again." Rubbing Harry's back while he choked back a sob and threw himself into Severus' arms more deeply, hiding his face in his neck and the soft black hair that lay against it.

Knowing what nightmare had gripped Harry, she slid into the bedroom and softly walked over to the side of the bed that Severus sat on, leaning against the headboard. He looked up, ever vigilant when he heard the soft shuffle of her bare feet as she moved more fully into the bedroom. A pleased look came across his face as he took in her appearance and the small guilty stance of her shoulders. Better than sneaking up on Harry to reassure him of her presence, she heard Severus whisper into Harry's ear "Look who came home to us early Luv."

Lifting his head and seeing his tearful eyes, she leaned over Severus and ran her fingers through his perpetually messy hair.

Confused but clearly happy to see her he asked" Hermione, what are you doing here already? You weren't due to arrive until tomorrow night I thought."

Smiling softly she said "Baby it's three am and I was lonely. I left my heart here with you and Severus and I wanted to come home."


End file.
